Proposals
by LittleMissMorbid
Summary: Who'd suspect random police officers could be so weird?


Oneshot. An idea I had after reading some news article about police cars. Don't ask.

I most likely will _not _be writing a sequel to _Verisimilitude_ unless an abnormally large amount of people really, really, _really _want me to.

Hope you enjoy it!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sirens startled her at first. She'd been thinking of how to convince Derek to let her get the cat she'd seen at the SPCA earlier, so needless to say her driving and the freeway had become a steady drone. First Casey moved over to let the car pass, because surely it was in pursuit of the insane blue Cadillac that had blasted past.

The police car continued to tail her; a familiar kind of panic began to consume her. _What? I wasn't driving over the speed limit! I _never _drive over the speed limit! Oh god, what if he doesn't believe me? WHAT IF SOME SICKO PUT COCAINE IN MY CAR? DEREK WILL KILL ME FOR HAVING HIS CAR IMPOUNDED!_

Nevertheless, Casey pulled over to the side of the road and turned down the radio. She took deep breaths, calming herself.

The police car idled behind her, purring like some obedient tiger that would also attack on command. The officer stepped out, wearing sunglasses and a hat. As the officer came closer, the sunglasses suddenly seemed comical, since it was cloudy out, and Casey let loose a stream of nervous giggles.

"Something the matter, ma'am?" The officer asked, a brow arched perfectly, resting his hand on her door.

Casey gulped. "N-no, sir. I mean, sheriff."

The officer grinned. "I'm no sheriff, ma'am."

Casey began to giggle again. The officer frowned at her reaction.

"Ma'am, are you under the influence of alcohol or an illegal substance?"

"N-no. Really," she was laughing harder now, "Though I'm sure I must s-seem crazy to you….o-officer."

The officer pondered this. Casey did not see the slow smirk grow across his face."Well, ma'am, license and registration, please."

Casey did as he asked, her giggles slowly dissipating.

The officer went back to his purring car. He took his time, slowly punching in her name and numbers, all the while watching the dark-haired beauty in the car.

Casey, succumbing to seriousness and logic, waited with a sense of uneasiness. She studied the officer's face as he walked to her window. It was grim and stony.

"Ma'am," the officer sighed, "I have to place you under arrest for assault."

"_Wh-what?!_" Casey screeched.

"Yes, apparently there was an incident, with your husband, a…Mr. Venturi?"

Casey stared at him, gaping like a fish. She wasn't _married _to Derek, why would he think that? Her maiden name was on her license!

"B-but…but…you must be mistaken! Look at my license! It's all wrong!" Casey protested.

The officer offered no sympathy. "Ma'am, please step out of the car and put your hands on the roof of the car."

Reluctantly, she did so. The officer searched her, running his hands along her legs and up her sides. It sent a shiver up her spine.

"Officer," she barked out angrily, "this isn't appropriate at all!"

The officer put his chin in the crook of her neck, and whispered into her ear, "Well, if you aren't married, how can it not be appropriate?"

Casey angrily pushed the officer away. "Not every unmarried woman is a _slut_, you know!"

"Now, now, ma'am, I didn't say that."

"You sure as hell were implying it!"

The officer smirked. "Guess you should get married then, _Case." _ He fished something out of his pocket—a small box. Then he removed his glasses and hair, letting his hair free (which somehow had been neatly tucked into the thing).

"Marry me, Case." Derek said, still donned in a police outfit and still lookingridiculous.

"Y-you…you…._you!" _ Casey roared.

"Is that a yes?" Derek asked, grinning.

"No!" Casey yelled childishly.

He opened the box. "How about now?"

Casey stood still, rendered speechless.

"_Ohh…_" she uttered after a moment, eyes sparkling. "For me?"

For an answer, he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Wait! I haven't said yes yet!" Casey said triumphantly.

"Shut up, Case." Derek murmured, taking her into his arms and kissing her.

Numerous cars honked at them, bewildered by the open display of an authority figure being swept away by a pretty girl, perhaps.

"I'll let you win this time," She breathed, "But first I want to get a cat."

"Deal." He murmured.

"How did you even set all this up, anyway?"

"Mm. I'll tell you after I take you up to my room…"

"Derek, we're on the highway. Home is another thirty minutes from here."

In realization, Derek frowned. "Dammit."

"Race you there?" Casey suggested impishly.

Derek grinned.

The sirens began to wail, and half an hour later, the car's cries were silent.


End file.
